An Encounter Among the Stars
by elitadream
Summary: (Spoilers from GotG 2)- Shortly after his sacrifice, Yondu meets someone very special... and very familiar. Oneshot.


**An Encounter Among the Stars**

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

.

Yondu stirred.

It was a strange sensation. Not unlike awakening from slumber or regaining consciousness, and yet entirely different from it.

All around him was silence, filled only by a soft and continuous echo, both immensely vast and incredibly faint.

It reminded him of space, and of the low chiming of crystal glaciers in the frozen lands he sometimes visited in his younger days.

There was also light. Warm, shimmering and organic, shifting slowly around him and seemingly coming from everywhere at once. There were colors and textures as well, but nothing that resembled anything he had ever encountered before.

...And the same way someone knows they are alive, Yondu knew he was dead.

He knew, because he could not see or feel his tangible body.

He knew, because he remembered the exhaustion, the cold, the ice in his lungs; Things that now felt abstract and distant.

...He knew, because Peter's cries of despair still reverberated in every fiber of his being.

 _Peter._

He had heard stories throughout his life, about death being a place for eternal rest. Somewhere you no longer experienced any thought of feeling, only blissful sleep and oblivion.

...Those could not have been further from the truth.

A pain, fiercer than anything he had ever known, coursed through his soul like lightning and he let out an anguished whimper, curling in on himself.

 _Peter..._

The ache in his heart increased as he aimlessly drifted.

"It's alright..."

He abruptly faltered, taken aback.

"Who... Who said that?" He asked, not actually speaking in the proper sense of the word, but hoping his query would still be heard.

"I did."

The voice, melodious and light, was like a presence around and inside his mind.

"I, I thought there was no one else here", Yondu answered, managing to sound perplexed through his agony.

"Oh, no, you are not alone in this place. And you were quite easy to find, my good friend."

...Friend?

"I'm sorry..." He trailed off, hesitant. "Do I know you?"

"Yes... and no." The voice now sounded quite amused. "Wait. Let me show you."

Yondu shuddered, not really knowing what to expect. While not exactly scared, he was leery enough to wait tensely.

At first, nothing happened. But then, gradually, an image began forming in his mind. Like watercolor on paper, a large scenery appeared, revealing a ground, trees, a sky...

"How do you do that...?" He choked, seized by the overwhelming urge to cry.

Looking down, he noticed that he was standing on fresh grass, near a pond, and-

He could see his hands.

"You want to know something amazing about memories?... They can be shared." The voice sighed, serene and contemplative.

"But how-"

Yondu stopped, going stock still as he turned.

There was a figure sitting on a wooden bench less than ten feet in front of him.

It was a young woman. She had long, golden hair that cascaded over her shoulders in gleaming, curly waves. She was barefoot, wearing a white summer dress and breathing peacefully, eyes closed.

Before he could do or say anything else, her eyelids fluttered open, and she smiled brightly up at him.

"Hello, Yondu."

There was another tremendous tug in his heart and he staggered back from its intensity. Pressing a palm to his chest, he gripped the crimson fabric of his coat until it creaked.

She looked familiar. Why did she look so familiar?...

The feeling of recognition was so great that his vision blurred, his eyes stinging, and he could only marvel dimly at how real all of this felt.

"H-How... How do you know my name?" He was shaking, profoundly moved without fully understanding why, and for the first time in his life, he wasn't ashamed to let it show.

He would later realize that he knew, deep within himself, who she was. That he had known from the moment their gazes had locked.

Still grinning, the woman gracefully stood, hands joined behind her back.

"I've been wanting to meet you in person for a long time. My name is Meredith Quill."

Yondu gasped as though he had been shot.

"Y-you-, you're..." He stammered, blinking furiously. It hurt to speak.

"Peter's mother. Indeed." She tilted her head with a radiant smile, the same way Peter often did, and Yondu suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

His legs gave beneath him unbidden and he dropped to his knees, tears now flowing freely down his face as he took deep, raspy breaths.

"I'm so sorry... I've been a monster, and a horrible excuse of a mentor to your son. I've done unforgivable things. I can't say just how sorry I am!"

There was a soft rustling sound nearby, accompanied by a gentle touch on his shoulder.

"No need, my friend", he heard her say, her tone full of warmth and affection.

At this, Yondu dared look up, finding Meredith crouched on the grass before him. With a soft smile, she inclined her head meaningfully at him.

"I have already forgiven you."

His breath hitched, hands twitching helplessly at his sides.

"How can you say that?" He rasped, haggard and remorseful. "You, more than anyone, should hate me."

"Hate you?..." She repeated, voice mild but incredulous. "Oh, Yondu. There are things only you fail to realize, it would seem. On the contrary, I wanted to thank you."

"B-but I, I did everything wrong! I scared him, lied to him countless times, threatened to cause him harm! _I took him away from his home!_ "

His last words were a broken shout. Feebly, he slammed a fist on the grass, hissing and shaking his head insistently.

"Everything good about this kid... Everything great and, and- _right_ , is all thanks to you. I have nothing to be thanked for."

His voice was dripping with self-loathing and abject mortification. Grievously, he wheezed until he felt a tender hand under his chin.

Reluctantly looking up once more, he met her eyes, which were full of pity and compassion... But also deep certainty.

"Rest assured... I _know_ better."

Yondu was silent, looking doubtful as he frowned drearily.

There was no way she could actually mean it...

As if reading his thoughts, Meredith shifted, the spark in her eyes dimming somewhat.

"I too have my share of regrets and sorrow." Her voice filled with melancholy as she slowly lowered her gaze. "I died when Peter was still on earth with me, from a tumor that had been deliberately implanted in my brain by Ego. Something I have learned only recently."

Upon hearing this, Yondu felt a burning tide of fury rise in the pit of his stomach and he gritted his teeth, struggling to reign in his anger.

There were so many things he wished to say... So few of them helpful...

Meredith reached forward and carefully laid a hand on his.

"True, we are no strangers to pain... but fortunately, neither are we to happiness and love. I believe that what we hold dear to our hearts should always matter the most. But it's up to us to decide what we want to live for, and what we would be ready to sacrifice for it. That, ultimately, is the one true testament of who we really are."

She paused, taking the time to observe him fully before she went on.

"I have had the chance to witness first hand how much you loved Peter. By protecting him over the years, teaching him everything you knew, and ultimately giving your very own life for him... you have shown infinitely more nobility of character than what you persist seeing in yourself, my friend. Whether you believe it or not... _you are a good man._ "

Yondu couldn't bring himself to argue with her any longer.

His voice was strained, barely above a murmur, but also desperately hopeful when he finally opened his mouth again.

"...You... really forgive me?"

"Of course!"

He stared in shock as she, too, began tearing up.

"You have saved, and helped raise my precious little boy. This alone is worth all my respect and gratitude."

She gave his hand a squeeze, sniffling.

"...He is your son as much as he is mine, and I am happy knowing that Peter had you as a father." Her smile was genuine despite the tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

It was like a punch in the gut.

For _her_ to say those words...

He sat back on his haunches, swallowing thickly.

"I wish I had been a better one", he uttered hoarsely, feeling like he didn't deserve the praise at all.

Meredith shook her head. "That's not what Peter thinks."

At that, he blinked, stunned.

"What...?"

She simply gave him a long, sympathetic look before closing her eyes.

Off to their side, the scenery changed and Yondu's eyes went wide as it revealed an enclosed metallic space.

A weak sound escaped him and he slumped forward at the sight.

He recognized that room. He had known every panel and corner by heart for the past several years.

The notion of what was going on suddenly struck him then, and his heart stopped.

It was his funeral.

He... he was seeing what had happened after he had died.

He didn't get the chance to ponder the surrealism of it all for long, however, as the figures gathered around his body fully materialized and he suddenly spotted Quill.

...Peter was describing him with all the admiration and affection in the world, gaze filled with childlike adoration and pride as he tried in vain to hold back tears.

Something within Yondu broke like a dam, and he buried his face in his hands.

It was already a miracle that Quill had turned out so well... And to him, even more of a mystery that he had somehow held some form of appreciation for him through the years, despite everything had put him through...

But _this_...

He wept without restraint, completely engulfed by the tremors in his body.

All this time, they had kept up their respective facade, completely unsuspecting of how much they actually meant to the other.

...It had taken nothing short of death for them both to finally open up and admit it.

Dimly, he registered Meredith moving to sit beside him, and stilled when he felt her wrap an arm around his back in a side hug.

"You see?..." She whispered. "If Peter and I could forgive you... Then I'm sure _you_ can, too."

It was as though a massive weight had just rolled off his shoulders.

He gladly closed his eyes, welcoming the embrace as he continued sobbing.

His son loved him. It was all that mattered.

After a long moment, he recovered a semblance of calm, soothed by the comforting gesture.

"...I'll never be able to thank you enough for this."

"Don't worry. The feeling is mutual."

He grimaced briefly, almost crumbling into tears again, but the thought of what had just occurred expanded, and he felt himself begin to smile.

His son _loved him_!

Bowing his head, he exhaled slowly, feeling completely at peace for the first time in his existence.

...Maybe there was still hope for him after all.

Sudden flashes of colors accompanied by resounding booms prompted him to curiously gaze at the scene again. And upon seeing the honorary arrival of the other Ravager Clans, he jolted in surprise, his face stretching into an bewildered grin.

It couldn't be!

They were all there. Even Stakar's galleon.

"Would you look at that!" He exclaimed. "The guys showed up for me!"

He paused to look at the fireworks, his expression full of baffled joy and disbelief.

This was better than he could ever have imagined.

Even as the scene faded, the warmth in his chest remained, so strong he thought he would burst.

He had _never_ felt this good. Not only did he now have his son's esteem, but he had also earned back his colleagues' respect. What else could he ask for?

Turning to Meredith, Yondu shook his head with a mix of astonishment and deep-felt gratefulness.

"You've gotta' be an angel," he stated, not caring how sappy he sounded.

He was rewarded with a laugh.

"I'm quite flattered, but no!" She replied, her mirth having returned in full as she straightened once more and settled comfortably on the grass next to him.

Eventually, he relaxed as well, leaning back and resting both forearms on his folded knees.

"There's something I can't figure out, though..."

He looked at her in fascination, his expression inquisitive and expectant.

"...How did you know all these things? And how were you able to do all this?"

Meredith's smile became somewhat enigmatic at his question.

"Let's just say that I've had the opportunity to travel a lot lately. After all... Many things are possible within the Multiverse." She gazed at the scenery around them emphatically, looking pleased.

"The Multiverse?"

So this was where he had ended up. He supposed it made sense.

"But how did a little Terran lady like yourself become so knowledgeable about it?" He asked, eyebrows raised in genuine interest.

She inclined her head in thought, idly twiddling her toes.

"Not long after I got here, I immediately went in search of an answer, or some form of closure. I was so worried about Peter... It made me restless. I'm not sure how much time I spent like this, but after what felt like an eternity, someone found me. That person spoke to me, told me that she, too, was on a quest. Although, she told me that hers was to obtain a better understanding of life and of the powers residing within it. She had an unnatural ability to seize people's essence, and told me she knew my son. She had heard of his exploit involving what she called one of the Infinity Stones. Had _seen_ him holding one through a different dimension."

She shook her head, breathing in deeply.

"As you can imagine, I begged her to show me. Even if I wouldn't be able to interact with him... for me, just to be able to _see_ him was more than enough. And when I finally did... I couldn't believe how much he had he grown!"

Her voice was trembling, but she valiantly went on.

"My little boy, now an adult and a hero! I was so proud, but I also wanted to know what had happened, and what had led him to become such an extraordinary young man. So she taught me how to use my memories, travel through simple dimensions and find my way around them. She also offered to take me through a time portal at some point. This was how I got to see him grow."

Yondu had been listening with rapt attention when a thought crossed his mind.

"There are many known superior beings in the Universe, but I had never heard of interdimentional travel before... She must've been some kind of powerful mage or something." He scratched the stubble on his chin, puzzled.

Meredith shrugged. "I don't know... She didn't tell me her name. Only referred to herself as the Ancient One." Her eyes clouded over as she blinked, a thankful smile gracing her lips. "I owe her so much... If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here. She actually was the one who directed me to you."

"Well, remind me to give her my warmest thanks the next time you see her." There was no trace of humor in his voice. He meant it from the bottom of his heart.

"Will do", she assured gently, eyes filled with fondness as she let her gaze drift back to the horizon.

Yondu seemed to be inwardly debating something, absently gnawing at his bottom lip, before he made up his mind and took a deep breath.

"Would you... Take me with you some time? To see him?"

He looked apprehensive, pleading almost, but also ready to accept her refusal.

She answered without hesitation.

"Of course. Whenever you would like."

Yondu said nothing in response, but grinned cheerfully to himself in eagerness.

"...I wonder what Peter will say when he joins us and realizes we've already met."

"Ha! That should freak him out a great deal! Can't wait."

She hummed, her smile however slowly slipping from her face.

Catching the change in her expression, Yondu instantly sobered, pawing at the back of his neck wearily.

Yes. One day, he would be able to truly see Peter again; Not through a transparent dimension or memory, but face to face. One day, he would walk up to him and take him in his arms, laugh with him like he used to, and let him know once more just how proud of him he was.

But in the meantime... He would have to endure the lonely and empty feeling of not having him by his side anymore.

...It hurt, but he figured it was also part of life, and that acceptance was necessary in order to move on.

Heaving a sigh, Yondu glanced down and, remembering something else, he smiled.

Being a parent sure wasn't easy... But at least, they were in this together.

Wasn't this what family was all about?

Mimicking her gesture from earlier, he reached down and gently took one of her hands in his.

"Tell you what..." He ventured weakly. "You're the bravest, and most wonderful mom Quill could ever have wished for. He's never stopped loving you to death, y'know..."

He laughed, more a timid huff than else, averting his eyes. "...And now, I can easily see why."

She let out a small sound between a sob and a giggle in return, shaking her head.

Her endeared expression persuaded him that he had said just the right thing, however, and so he grinned back and winked at her with camaraderie.

"No worries, we've got this! I think."

"I don't doubt it."

She playfully bumped his shoulder and he chuckled, absently fiddling with a single plucked strand of grass.

"It's funny... You're exactly the way I had pictured you to be", he mused out loud, gazing contentedly at the sky above their heads.

"Really?" She quirked her lips in amusement. "And what made you so good at guessing?"

He waved a hand in the air, chortling. "Nah, it's not that. It's just because you and Quill are so much alike."

She paused, considering this with a delighted smile before leaning on him again.

"Something tells me Peter still has a very full life ahead of him. I'm sure he will keep doing incredible things."

Yondu grunted in agreement.

"Not to mention continue saving the galaxy once in a while."

"...Do you think he's going to be alright?"

At this, he grinned widely, utterly sincere. "You bet, Goldie."

And as they both settled into a companionable silence, watching the sun set and enjoying the warm breeze on their faces, Yondu sighed, thinking that dying really wasn't so bad after all.

.

.oOo.

.

* * *

.

 _Urgh, pure mush, once again! I see a pattern developing... xP_

 _But I couldn't help it! I was a mess after I saw Guardians of the Galaxy 2. I usually_ never _cry in the theaters, but this movie somehow made me cry_ twice _._

 _Yondu was amazing. Everything was amazing. Gosh, I love it so much._

 _After I recovered a bit, though, a thought spontaneously occurred to me. What would an interaction between Yondu and Meredith (Peter's official parents T_T) look like? What if they actually_ met _?..._

 _This shared bond they have toward Peter fascinated me, and the idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to go along with this little fic. :3_

 _I like to think that Yondu would have been affected by her somewhat -because honestly, Meredith is so pure and adorable-, but their relationship here really is intended more as close, platonic friendship than else._

 _As for that reference to Doctor Strange... I figured that, since all those stories and characters are tied together, it would be fitting for the Ancient One to be a spiritual guide here, seeing as she was already one in the living realm. :)_

 _**Please note, I actually know very little of the Marvel Universe outside of the movies._

 _I only remembered seeing a few comics where characters that had died ended up in other dimensions (like the Nightcrawler from one adaptation of the X-Men, for example), and went from there._

 _Nothing that I wrote is supposed to be taken literally or considered as accurate. I simply wanted to do something emotional and contemplative.**_

 _This being said, thank you very much for reading and 'til next time! ^-^_

 _._

 _I do not own The Guardians of the Galaxy nor any other Marvel characters. They are the property of Walt Disney Studios._


End file.
